


Make me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13302) by lizzstomania. 



Исусе, как же Дженсен ненавидит бебиситтерство! В восемнадцать всё совсем не так пиздато, особенно если родители отказались платить за всё, а у тебя до сих пор нет работы. Сидение с непослушным сыном отцовского коллеги только укрепило его убеждение в том, что лишь нарциссы и мазохисты заводят детей. Они даже не платят нормально. Хотя… у Падалеки уютный дом; широкоформатный телевизор и джакузи почти примирили его с существованием дьявольского отродья по имени Джаред.

Джаред в свои тринадцать до смешного привлекателен, с такими длинными ногами и хитрющими улыбками. Он высокий для своих лет, но пока еще ниже Дженсена, худой, загорелый – словно все мокрые мечты Дженсена сошлись в одном человеке. А еще он избалованный, непослушный и доводящий до белого каления. Уже полдвенадцатого ночи, Джаред должен был быть в постели еще полтора часа назад, и Дженсену придется преподать ему урок.

\- Черт побери, Джаред, повторяю последний раз: иди в кровать.

\- Щас.

\- Джаред, хватит ебать мне мозги.

\- Ты сказал плохое слово.

Дженсен откидывается в кресле, стоящем возле кухонного стола, и трёт переносицу. Его так заебало это всё.

\- Иди. Спать.

\- Нет.

\- Клянусь, что… - и тут блестящая, опасная, гениальная, абсолютно охуенная идея приходит Дженсену на ум. – Иди спать или я тебя выпорю.

Странное выражение скользит по лицу Джареда.

\- Ты… не посмеешь.

Дженсен замечает явный недостаток страха в голосе Джареда и немедленно решает, что да, он сделает это! Он пойдет так далеко, как это малец позволит ему, а потом пойдет чуть-чуть дальше.

\- Твоя мама мне разрешила.

\- Я… нет. Не хочу спать, и ты меня не заставишь.

Быстрее молнии Дженсен вскакивает на ноги и закидывает Джареда на плечо. Мысленно поблагодарив дизайнера, создавшего дом в стиле ранчо, Дженсен относит извивающегося, но не протестующего Джареда в детскую и кидает на большую кровать.

\- Пижама, Джей, и если мне придется повторить дважды, тебе не понравится то, что произойдет. – Хотя, может, ему и понравится. Господи, Дженсен надеется, что понравится!   
Джаред складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Дженсена взглядом, в котором плещутся неповиновение и возбуждение.

\- Ага. Щас.

\- Не хочется прибегать к такому… - Дженсен не уверен, что когда-либо в жизни произносил большую ложь, чем сейчас; он представлял себе Джареда в совершенно неподобающих ситуациях с самого первого дня, как получил эту работу. В фантазиях Дженсена, на которые он дрочил последние шесть месяцев, главные роли играли широкий рот и блестящие глаза мальчика. Он делает притворный недовольный вздох и плюхается рядом с Джаредом. Прежде, чем мальчишка успевает что-либо сказать, Дженсен перекидывает его лицом вниз через колени, и Джаред, чтоб его, хнычет.

\- Я в самом деле хочу, Джаред, чтобы ты научился меня слушать, - произносит Дженсен почти непринужденно и стаскивает шорты и трусы Джареда вниз, оголяя бледную кожу. Дженсен проводит ладонью по мягкой, гладкой ягодице, прежде чем обрушиться в жалящем шлепке. У Джареда прерывается дыхание, а Дженсен смотрит, как проявляется на коже розовый отпечаток руки.

\- Джаред, сколько тебе лет?

Джаред издает шумный вздох, но не отвечает. Дженсен снова шлепает его, оставляя аналогичный алеющий отпечаток на другой ягодице.

\- Отвечай мне. – Еще два шлепка.

\- Тринадцать, - стонет Джаред, ерзая у Дженсена на коленях.

\- Тринадцать. Достаточно много, чтобы знать, – раздается два шлепка, – что надо ложиться в кровать, когда велено.

Джаред кивает.

\- Надеюсь, ты считал, – Дженсен делает круговые движения по джаредовой заднице, потом резко ударяет двойным шлепком, так что Джаред чуть не падает с его колен. – Потому что я не считал и думаю, что по два на каждый твой день рождения будет достаточно, да?   
Джаред поеживается, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя.

\- Шесть, - шепчет он. – Шесть, Дженсен, пожалуйста…

\- Считай, Джаред.

\- Семь. Восемь! Ой, девять. Десять!

Дженсен пытается игнорировать настойчивое давление своего члена на джинсы, но Джаред всячески усложняет задачу. Он извивается и почти стонет; каждый крошечный вздох и прикушенный стон посылают жар прямо Дженсену в яйца. Между шлепками Джаред шепчет мантру «пожалуйста, Дженсен, пожалуйста», пробуждающую нечто темное и глубокое у Дженсена в животе. Он гадает...

\- Одиннадцать, двенадцать, три – ой! - надцать!

\- Джаред, сними это, - тихо произносит Дженсен, дергая за край джаредовых шорт. Джаред мгновенно вскакивает, сбрасывая шорты. Дженсен, не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд мальчика, встает и берет со стола лосьон. Джаред дрожит, но остается стоять в одной футболке, что выглядело бы комично, если бы не его член, покрасневший и сочащийся смазкой, который прижимается к животу. От этого зрелища у Дженсена текут слюнки. Он толкает Джареда на матрас лицом вниз и склоняется рядом. Задница Джареда ярко-красная, горячая на ощупь, и он ежится, когда Дженсен легко массирует ягодицы.

\- Сейчас у тебя выбор, Джаред, - шепчет Дженсен. – Мы можем закончить порку традиционным способом или… - он прерывается и ждет реакции.

\- Или? – Джаред спрашивает хрипло, приподнимаясь на локтях и коленях.

\- Или мы можем сделать это моим способом.

\- Твоим способом? – слова еле слышатся.

\- Я бы смазал руку, раскрыл тебя, оттрахал тебя пальцами, пока ты не будешь весь открытый и смазанный, и затем я бы выпорол твою дырку, Джаред. Опустил бы руку и всыпал по твоей непослушной, грязной дырке тринадцать раз и потом, может быть, если ты выучил урок, я бы дал тебе кончить. Но только если ты этого хочешь, Джаред. – И он говорит серьезно. Он остановится прямо сейчас, если Джаред скажет «нет».

Но вместо этого, хвала Господу, Джаред издает преступно возбуждающий стон и хнычет:  
\- Твоим способом, Джен, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, просто потрогай меня.

Дженсен подкладывает Джареду под грудь подушки и раздвигает его колени. Льет на руку лосьон и проводит кончиком смазанного пальца вокруг дырки Джареда, наслаждаясь тем, как Джаред извивается и стонет. Слова бездумно срываются с губ, и он, возможно, чувствовал бы себя глупо, если бы не реакция Джареда, с которой тот откликается на его слова, почти так же охотно, как и на прикосновения.

\- Господи, только посмотри на себя, такая маленькая дырочка, такая тугая для меня, такая славная, - он прижимает средний палец и чуть проталкивает, любуясь тем, как Джаред стискивает его. – Как долго ты хотел этого, Джаред? – он несколько раз двигает пальцем внутрь и наружу, потом засовывает сразу два. Джаред отрывисто стонет и трясет головой, отказываясь отвечать. – Три месяца, четыре? Как часто ты трогал себя, обхватывал пальцами член и представлял, что это я? – Дженсен делает пальцами ножницы, и Джаред ахает. – Ты когда-нибудь трогал себя здесь? - особенно жестокий поворот пальцев заставляет Джареда взвыть. – Ты облизывал свой палец, чтобы потом засунуть его сюда, представляя себе, что это мой член вламывается в тебя?  
Теперь три пальца толкались внутрь, крутились и раздвигали стенки. Джаред уже завывал, извиваясь как сумасшедший, и одеяло под ним уже всё перепачкано было каплями смазки, стекающей с члена.

\- Малыш, держи себя открытым для меня, - командует Дженсен и с удовлетворением отмечает, что Джаред тут же старается подчиниться, приняв новую позу, еще сильнее выгнув спину. – Подумай обо мне, как я овладеваю тобой, мечу тебя, заставляю оседлать мой член, ебу тебя так, что ты обдрачиваешь свой кулак, пусть это будет наш маленький грязный секрет, хорошо? – Он почти вынимает пальцы, широко раздвигает их, глядя, как анус Джареда растягивается и обхватывает костяшки. Он толкает их внутрь несколько раз, не сдвигая, и дует на разгоряченную кожу. Джаред чуть не плачет, когда Дженсен совсем убирает пальцы. – Считай, Джаред, - шепчет он, чуть приподнимая бедра Джареда, и опускает ладонь на раскрытую, пульсирующую дырку.

\- Один… - выдыхает Джаред, и этот звук почти так же нравится Дженсену, как и пустой звук шлепка. Край ануса покраснел, опух, и Дженсен не может удержаться от искушения – он быстро засовывает внутрь и вынимает два пальца, прежде чем снова отвесить удар по заднице. После этого у него появляется целый ритуал: Дженсен по очереди то хлещет по дырке, то играет с ней. Между третьим и четвертым шлепками Дженсен засовывает оба больших пальца и растягивает Джареда еще шире. Между шестым и седьмым он делает перерыв, втирая побольше лосьона в воспаленную кожу, делая мелкие ласкающие круговые движения. После одиннадцатого Дженсен дразнит Джареда. Он находит его простату и безжалостно трет её, потом убирает пальцы и оставляет их возле входа, едва прикасаясь кончиками. На этом моменте Джаред уже всхлипывает от нестерпимого желания и впивается пальцами в покрасневшую кожу ягодиц. Дженсен готов уже обкончать себя всего, успев расстегнуть молнию на джинсах где-то между пятым и шестым ударами.

Шлеп.

\- Двенадцать, - мычит Джаред, трясясь и напрягаясь всем телом.

Дженсена посещает еще одна блестящая идея.

Он притягивает Джареда в неудобную полусидящую позу и сдирает с него футболку. Потом вынимает из белья свой член и покрывает его лосьоном. Он усаживает Джареда на себя в позе наездника, спросив, хотя вряд ли это была просьба, все ли в порядке. Вместо ответа Джаред заводит руку за спину, обхватывает член Дженсена и пристраивает его к своей измученной дырке. Не отводя взгляда от глаз Дженсена, Джаред медленно опускается, принимая в себя Дженсена одним мягким движением. Дженсен до синяков впивается пальцами в бедра Джареда, а звук их резкого дыхания отдается эхом в комнате. Джаред опускается еще на несколько дюймов, касаясь покрасневшими ягодицами закованных в джинсу бедер Дженсена, и замирает.

Дженсен с трудом может справляться с жаром, окутывающим его со всех сторон; Джаред такой тугой, что почти больно, и Дженсен не двигается, давая им обоим время привыкнуть. Джаред обнимает его за шею своими тонкими руками, потом приподнимается немного и падает вниз, выдавливая из них обоих болезненное мычание. Ну всё. Дженсен начинает яростно двигаться – все шесть месяцев сексуальной фрустрации сорвали клапан в одно мгновение. Он подхватывает Джареда под бедра, придерживает, давая Джареду балансировать на члене, и прерывистые стоны, которые издает Джаред, лишь подстегивают его. Он отклоняется назад, опираясь о стену, и от смены угла Джаред кричит при каждом толчке.

\- Вот так, малыш, скачи, скачи на мне вперед, - рычит Дженсен. Лицо Джареда краснеет еще больше. – Почувствуй, как мой член раскрывает тебя, заполняет тебя, так охуенно разъебывает твою жадную дырку. – Дженсен кладет ладони на ягодицы Джареда, и мальчик внезапно сжимается, вопя от охватившего его оргазма. – Вот же блядь, - охает Дженсен, когда горячая струя хлещет ему на грудь. – Кончил на моем члене как ебанная девчонка, даже без рук. Исусе, – он толкается раз, потом еще, - Охуеть, - и он сам кончает, выплескиваясь внутри Джареда, обмякшего у него на груди.

Он выходит, радуясь слабому протестующему стону, который издает Джаред где-то в глубине охрипшего горла. Дженсен наклоняется, переворачивает и кладет Джареда на живот, широко раздвигая его ноги. Дырка просто блядь как хороша: красная, натертая, опухшая, скользкая, и Дженсен не может удержаться, чтобы не обвести пальцем вокруг истерзанного колечка мышц. Джаред пытается отстраниться, но Дженсен не дает и засовывает внутрь два пальца как можно дальше. Джаред сопротивляется, у него гиперчувствительность, и Дженсен кое-что вспоминает. Он медленно вынимает пальцы и смотрит, как сперма вытекает наружу. Без всякого предупреждения он отвешивает еще один шлепок, ухмыляясь, когда Джаред тонко вскрикивает.

\- Считай, Джаред.

Член Дженсена заинтересованно дергается, когда звучит затраханный голос Джареда:

\- Тринадцать.


End file.
